A Stalker in The Shadows
by Brittney.Blackout
Summary: Takes place during A Wannabee in the Weeds. Pam Nunan and her crazy self following our favorite agent, and what goes through her head.


Pam Nunan, pretty much made this episode. So why not shine some more light onto her .

During A Wannabee in the Weeds.

After she gives Seeley his socks.

Disclaimer: I only have my Bones, I Don't own anymore.

* * *

Pam sat in her Volkswagon Beetle, Camera at the ready and cell phone in hand. She called the Verizon Center and already ordered two season tickets, for herself and Seeley. People say that love at first sight was crazy, that it was something more like lust. But she knew it wasn't just lust, it was love. People laughed at her, and mocked her for saying that their love was pure. But she knew that as he worked in the Jeffersonian sitting next to that scrawny stick of a woman he was thinking about her. How did she know that for sure? She knew because she was sitting in her bug, thinking about him; in his crazy socks that she bought him, wearing his big belt buckle, and pulling off his suit jacket.

Pam's ever trusty laptop sat opened on her passenger seat, with multiple windows open. Google search for 'Seeley Booth', Pictures from the Washington Post, searching for belt buckles , and a Google search for 'Dr. Temperance Brennan'. Pam was going to find everything about Seeley to prove that she really does love him, and she was going to find out everything about that twig to bring her away from him. Seeley said they were just partner's, but she knew that, that stupid Doctor was after her love.

Pam's fingers hovered over the keypad of her cell phone, she wanted to hear her Seeley's voice again, but she just saw him minutes before and she didn't want to have him get to attached, so soon. She snapped a few pictures as Seeley stepped back from the desk and walked out of the office, into the hallway where he couldn't be seen. She knew he wouldn't be getting away from her. His car was only a few spaces between hers, so they would always be close. Looking up once more, making sure he wasn't insight, she pulled out her scrapbook and her newly developed photos. She placed the pictures into the first few pages; Seeley driving, Seeley walking down the street, Seeley sitting at the diner.

Pam couldn't wait to get pictures of them together, to make her scrapbook complete. She couldn't wait till Christmas time again, so she and Seeley and his son Parker could get family pictures. Pam was beyond excited to get a stepson whenever Seeley was going to pop the question.

She didn't care, if people would think that they moving to fast; they were probably just jealous that they couldn't have true love and bliss like this. Seeley walked out of the building, the streetlights catching his skin just so, bringing out his flawless skin, adding more shine to his brooding eyes, making his outer beauty seeming nearly as perfect as his inner beauty.

Pam stepped out of her car, and walked over toward Seeley who was unlocking his car door.

"Agent Booth."

"Ms. Nunan, can I help you?"

"Call me Pam."

"Pam, is there something that you forgot to mention about Tommy?"

"I noticed your not wearing your socks, Agent Booth."

"Ms. Nunan is there something you need."

"The Capitals are playing tomorrow we should go, you could wear your socks."

"Ms. Nunan..."

"It's Pam."

"Pam, this is really uncomfortable and out of line."

Pam tossed her head back and let out a laugh."

"Well have a nice night Seeley, see you later."

Pam returned to her Beetle and started the engine, waiting for Seeley to pull out of the parking lot and go down the street. She couldn't believe how coy and shy Seeley was being; usually it was the woman's job to play hard to get. Pam watched him pull into Checkerbox and kept going, she figured he would be here for a while, and she needed to change, and freshen up her face.

Not even fifteen minutes later, Pam pulled into the parking lot seeing that Doctor walk in as she parked her car. Pam gave herself a quick once over and grabbed her bag before walking toward the entrance. She heard the opening bars of 'Girls just Wanna Have Fun' as she slipped into the restaurant. She saw Brennan grab the mircophone, and begin to jump around the stage. When she saw Booth pull out his lighter, she knew that she was trying to take him from her. She would sing next, she would sing their song 'My Heart Will Go On.' But as Seeley's head bobbed to her singing, and her scarecrow body, she knew that something had to be done. She pulled open her bag and clinched the gun around her hand. She called his name, as the gun shook in her hand; she had to do this, do it for them. She pulled the trigger jumping slightly as she realized that he saved her, he took a bullet for her. Tears pulled in her eyes, she couldn't believe what she had done. But when she saw that damn partner of his fall to her knees at his side, she knew she had to get rid of her.

But she barely had second left to breathe. She could hardly feel the bullet break through her throat as she fell to the floor.


End file.
